


To clear the air

by redangeleve



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Archie Andrews, Dry Humping, Jughead Jones is bi, M/M, but then things went out of control, it was just to show off the girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: It was no big deal. Just a kiss, like the kind you sometimes have to give to some boy or girl at school when it's truth or dare. It wouldn't change anything between them.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	To clear the air

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought, I would write a Riverdale story, but after I watched the episode "The hills have eyes" (Season 2, Chapter 27) sometime ago, the scene between Betty and Jughead triggered me, when she said to him, that he and Archie are the only ones who hadn't kissed yet. I had to make that happen. Please let me know, what you think about my turn of events.

Jughead was surprised to discover a bright light under the kitchen door. So late at night he had not expected anyone to be here. So he had not bothered to put on something over his boxers when he slipped out of bed. The remains of some logs in the fire place were still glowing in the open living room, so it was pleasantly warm anyway. Besides, he hadn't worn anything more in the whirlpool earlier either. 

Remembering the erotic punishment of his girlfriend for the kiss he had given Veronica, Jug involuntarily had to grin. No one who knew Betty would suspect that such a volcano was hiding under her well-behaved surface, Yes, Betty could be quite dirty when she wanted to be, and only Jughead was allowed to see her like that. The hot sex had made him quite hungry though. A circumstance that a short trip to the kitchen would certainly change.

When Jug entered the kitchen, he was relieved to discover that it was Archie who was helping himself to the refrigerator, wearing no more than he was wearing himself. Meeting Veronica after their kiss in the whirlpool and in the middle of the night would have made Jughead a little uncomfortable, so he was grateful that it was just his friend. Apparently, Archie had also been plagued by nightly attacks of hunger, judging by the turkey sandwich and beer he had left next to the plate on the countertop. 

"Hey, Archie." Surprised, the redhead flinched. Since Jughead was barefoot, just like himself, and the door had only been ajar, he hadn't heard him come in. But when he turned around and recognized his friend, Archie relaxed again.

"Hey, Jug. Well, did Betty make you hungry?" he teased the black-haired boy, who now also went to the refrigerator and began to put together a gigantic ham and cheese sandwich.

"A gentleman enjoys and stays silent about," Jughead replied with a grin, before adding: "And just for the record: Yesterday, you both were so busy with yourselfes that we hardly closed one eye, your bedstead squeaked so loudly.”

Involuntarily, Archie blushed. Until now, he had not yet had the thought about that if they could hear Betty and Jug, it was also the other way around. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to step on your toes. It's not like I don't begrudge it to you."

Jughead had less trouble with the thought that his friend had become an earwitness to their encounter than the other way around. Anyone who lived in a trailer park involuntarily overheard more than he wanted to hear almost every day. "Everything's cool," he replied with a shrug of the shoulders before taking a hearty bite of his sandwich. "Can I have a beer too?"

Wordlessly, Archie took a bottle out of the beverage fridge and handed it to Jug, who then expertly opened it up at the edge of the countertop. For a while they leaned silently next to each other on the kitchen counter, eating their sandwiches and drinking their beer in peace, then Jughead finally broke the silence.

"What I wanted to ask you ... about the kiss with Vroni ... I hope everything is good between us?” He had joined in because Veronica had suggested it and because he was still mad that Betty hadn't told him about the kiss with Archie, but although Vroni looked good, he hadn't really felt anything about it. He had been far too aware of the eyes that had been watching them.

"All is fine. Don't worry," Archie confirmed. Of course, it hadn't been a sight he wanted to see again, but he trusted Jug that he wouldn't try anything with his girlfriend, just like he trusted Veronica that she would never cheat on him with his best friend. But there was still the kiss between him and Betty. It had happened on impulse and in retrospect, it had been completely stupid and he really hoped that it didn't drive a wedge between Jug and Betty. "I hope between you and Betty, too?" he therefore asked cautiously.

"I think that could be heard." Jughead grinned before he took another sip from his beer bottle. "You know what she said when we were in our room? That you and I were the only ones who hadn't kissed yet."

It took a moment for the meaning of that sentence to sink in, then Archie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Does this mean she and Vroni have...?"

Jughead shrugged. "Looks that way."

Archie nodded in delight. He hadn't expected it, although - if he thought about it like that - he would certainly trust Vroni to do it. Once again they sank into silence as they finished their meal and each hung their thoughts, until Jug suddenly said, "Well, if you ask me, I would do it.”  
He had no idea what possessed him to say that. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the aftereffects of the dirty little role-play he had been doing with Betty. Sure, he had always secretly considered himself bi, but he knew that Archie wasn't into boys. Besides, they had been friends forever, but Jug had never thought about kissing him before. Well, maybe once, but that was ages ago and long forgotten. 

"You mean now? Here?" At first, Archie looked so startled that Jug almost regretted his statement. But it was too late to take it back, so he raised his chin in pretended confidence. Although he was just as tall as Archie, his physique was rather wiry, not as muscular as the redhead with his broad athlete's cross. But even though he might not have looked like it, that didn't mean he couldn't be as brave as Archie. On the contrary, when it came to the forbidden things, he had always been the bolder of them. "Why not?" he asked casually, while hooking a thumb in the hem of his shorts, "Then we can say we did it."

Archie frowned, as if he had to think about the proposal again before slowly returning: "Just to get it out of the way."

"Exactly," Jughead agreed. It was no big deal. Just a kiss, like the kind you sometimes have to give to some boy or girl at school when it's truth or dare. It wouldn't change anything between them.

"Okay." Nervously, Archie looked at the door as if he was afraid one of the girls was about to come in before he put the empty beer bottle on the counter and pushed himself off. He looked taller than he was standing in front of Jug, as he had still casually leaned backwards against the counter, but his face was that of a boy who wasn't sure if what he was about to do was really right, so Jug took the lead. Slowly, as if he was afraid of scaring the other one, he stood tall, then put one hand on Archie's neck and pulled him a little bit towards him, so that they were now very close at eye level.

For a brief moment they just looked at each other and although Jug had known his friend for so long, it was almost as if he was seeing him for the first time. Jughead had always thought that the redhead looked good with his brown eyes and open face. Before, when they were little, they had often slept in the same bed, but still they had never come as close to each other as they were now. Archie nervously licked his lips, then swallowed spasmodically so that his Adam's apple bounced violently in his throat, and Jug knew he had to do it now before his nerves got the better of him or the redhead backed out. It seemed like slow motion as he approached Archie's mouth. The redhead's eyes were wide open and his lips slightly parted, as if he still wanted to protest, but before a sound escaped him, Jug closed Archie's mouth with his own. Archie's lips were full for a boy's and surprisingly soft, and he tasted like beer and turkey and so much like Archie that Jug had to grin. It wasn't the first time Jug kissed a boy, but it was definitely the best. 

For a moment the redhead was completely frozen in shock. His first impulse was to withdraw immediately. He had nothing to prove here. They had done their duty by doing what they wanted. Yet he did not do it. Instead he let Jughead kiss him, as he usually did with Betty. Let the black-haired man hold his head and plunder his mouth as if he enjoyed it. And by god he did enjoy it. Archie could read it in Jug's eyes as they looked at each other, and he heard it in the quiet gasp that Jughead made as he released the air against Archie's lips. Actually, this realization should scare him. After all, they were friends and wanted to stay that way, but instead it caused a dam to burst inside Archie. Impetuously, he pushed forward. With one hand he propped himself against the kitchen counter, while with the other he grabbed Jug by the neck and involuntarily pushed him with his body against the closed drawers. But Jug didn't seem to mind being trapped like that. On the contrary, seeking support, his free hand laid itself in Archie's cross and thus pulled him even closer to himself. 

If the kiss had been rather one-sided until now, Archie now kissed his friend back just as passionately as he kissed him. His tongue explored Jughead's mouth, running along his teeth, licking his lips as he moaned into his mouth, nibbling and biting him. It was both exciting and surprising to see Jug like that, unrestrained and willing and aroused, as he had only shown himself to Betty before. For Archie it was the first time he kissed another boy and it was so completely different. Where Veronica was soft and smooth and tender, Jughead was edgy and scratchy and hard. But what surprised him was that he didn't mind. That he enjoyed the differences. It was wonderful and different and arousing and Archie never wanted to stop kissing him. His body obviously felt the same way because it didn't take long for his cock to become hard. Embarrassed, Archie tried to put some distance between their bodies before Jughead could notice. Not that he thought he wanted him. No, it was not like that. Unlike Jug, he had just not had sex tonight. It was only natural that this kiss would arouse him like that.

But Jughead would not let Archie get away from him. In fact, he shifted his weight and put his legs a little bit apart so that Archie could step into the resulting space and press his cock against his groin. Archie froze in mortification. That could not be. Jughead could not really want that. Archie's cheeks burned with shame as he interrupted the kiss and tried to turn away, but Jughead held him down with pure force. For someone of his stature, the black-haired boy was really amazingly strong. His gaze found that of Archie. Green met brown, held him tight and merged with him. 'It's okay', Jug's eyes seemed to say. 'Let it happen'. 

And Archie surrendered. Clung to Jug like a drowning man as his lips found his own again. Impetuously rubbing his cock against the black-haired boy's and feeling Jug's limp penis through the fabric of his shorts, but that didn't change his arousal. He needed the contact, he wanted the contact. The first warm drops of precome seeped into his shorts as Jug's hand fisted his hair so tightly that it hurt. It wasn't anything like having sex with Veronica and that was a good thing. Anything else would have driven him out of his mind now. It was bizarre enough how hard it made him to feel Jug's body against his own and how it made his testicles swell when he bit his lower lip until it bled. But Archie didn't want to think, didn't want to fathom why it was like that, and he couldn't get it so far gone as he was. His body was so caught up in the rush of hormones that it didn't take long for his hips to start stuttering and for him to groan unrestrainedly in Jug's mouth as he poured into his own pants. 

His heart was beating wildly and the blood was pounding in his ears as the orgasm hit him and he had to close his eyes for a moment, too overwhelmed by his high before he regained control of his body. Breathing heavily, he leaned his forehead against his friend's as reality gradually dawned upon him. He had rubbed himself against Jug like an animal. Had used him to come. His best friend. It was like a crazy, erotic dream, but his burning lips and the unpleasant wetness in his shorts were witnesses that it had actually happened.

When Archie dared to look up, he realized that Jughead was breathing heavily too. He had closed his eyes and a reddish glow lay on his otherwise pale face, but he still held him tight. Archie noticed the redness rising up his neck. God, what was wrong with him? What had he done? Had he really just made out with Jug while Veronica was sleeping unsuspectingly in the same house? That was really unforgivable. Both to Vroni and to Jug. 

"I'm sorry," Archie finally whispered as he pulled back and, in a desperate gesture, ran his hand through his red hair.

"I'm not," Jug replied just as quietly before opening his eyes. His pupils were so wide that the iris looked almost black when he looked at him and there was something in his gaze that Archie had never seen before. "We should have done this long ago."

Before the words had reached Archie's mind, Jughead kissed him on the cheek again, then pushed himself out of the gap between him and the kitchen counter and left the room without saying another word. Stunned, Archie stared after him. What the hell had just happened? What did Jughead mean by that? And how could he ever look him in the eye again after tonight? 

And they had only done it to show off to the girls ...


End file.
